It's Too Late
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Molly secretly falls for Zander and decides to tell him, but he rejects her. Based on the song 'Apologize' by Onerepublic.


**Title: It's too Late**

**Author: Yellowgirllove**

**Summary: Molly secretly falls for Zander and decides to tell him, but he rejects her. Based on the song 'Apologize' by Onerepublic.**

**Pairings: Zander/Molly (Zolly)**

**Molly's P.O.V**

"And that people, is why the French beheaded King Louis, because he was a total douche." Mr. March explained. Ugh he was really making me want to jump out that window right there. I did not feel like hearing about how the French chopped their king's head off in the 1700's. I was already in a bad mood. This morning I saw 'Loser Berry' flirting with Zander. It was as hideous as the tacky lime green dress Emma Robert wore on the red carpet last year. I know what you're thinking. _Why on earth would Molly Garfunkel, the prettiest girl in this school care about the fact Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins are constantly yucking it up? _Well it's the fact that I'm hopelessly head over heals in love with the slightly dorky yet handsome ukulele player. It all started when I was passing out pictures of Kasey with her braces and glasses, and suddenly he did the noblest and sweetest thing ever. He got people to lay off, not only did he do that, but accepted Kasey into their little group. I know that someone like me would really be turned off by those actions, but I wasn't. I respected him. He looked passed how awkward Kasey was, and befriended her. I know I would never be able to do that. It shows that he doesn't care about people's looks or there reputation. He is what I wanted to become._ Never thought I'd say that._ I looked over at him; he wasn't paying attention to Mr. March either, he was joking around with Kevin. I snuck glances at him. He was so cute; he has on that charming smile of his, it always made me go weak in the knees. Was he _dating_ Stevie? Why did he have to make _jealous_ of Stevie Baskara of all people?

_Bring! _

The bell rang and students fled the room. I slowly gathered my stuff. I saw Grace standing in front of me.

"Hold on Grace, I'll be done in just a sec."

"How fashionably late are we gonna be to Emilie's party?" She asked.

Emilie Winter's is throwing a spring fling at Chestnut Park tonight. It's perfect because the weather outside is gonna be 83 degrees. Everybody is going and it's gonna be awesome. I wonder if Zander is going.

"Not too fashionably late because we're dressing perf casual since the party is outside."

"So no pearls?" Grace pouted. I shook my head.

"No"

"Awww"

_LAST FRIDAY NIGHT YEAH WE JUMPED ON TABLE TOPS THEN WE TOOK TO MANY SHOTS THINK WE KISSED, BUT I FORGOT…_

Chestnut Park was filled with teenagers. People were talking, squirting water guns, dancing, and swimming. Molly walked through the park in a turquoise dress and a pair of white bow sandals. Grace was walking right next to her looking almost as beautiful. The two girls admired the decorations. It was slightly dark outside and there were different colored lanterns hanging on each and every tree.

"Hey Grace, let's go get some hot dogs, I'm feeling a bit hungry" Molly said feeling a little peckish. When she didn't here a ditzy response from Grace she turned her to the left.

"Grace?" Molly looked around and saw that Grace had walked over to Nelson and was now in a water gun fight with him. Molly rolled her eyes. Now what was she supposed to do? She glanced at Grace and Nelson one more time, but near them was Zander and Stevie. Molly's eyes were instantly glued to the two. They were laughing and hugging. Molly ignored the pain she was feeling.

'_Don't worry Molly, all friends laugh, all friends hug; that doesn't mean that there's anything between them.'_ Molly reassured herself. She still felt a little upset so she walked to the food table and grabbed a hot dog. She looked over at the two while putting ketchup and mustard on her food. They were just laughing now, but Molly still felt sad. Molly took two bites of her hot dog then looked oat them again only Zander wasn't there. Weird.

Molly finished her hot dog and decided to go for a walk around the other side of the park considering the fact she had nothing better to do. The other side of the park was kind of dark, but the lights were on. She continued to walk until she saw a figure at 4 meters away. She walked closer. It was Zander. He seemed to be looking for something. She walked over to him.

"Zander" She said. He looked up at me and a confused look crossed his face.

"Oh, hey Molly." He looked down on the floor trying to avoid getting lost in her brown orbs. He instantly found what he was looking for, his cell phone.

"Here it is." He said happily while picking up the device.

Molly smiled at him. Then she noticed her favorite song of 2007 was playing across the park.

_I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground, eh eh, I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you love me then you go and cut me down, but wait. Tell me that you sorry, didn't think I'll turn around, and say that it's too late to apologize…_

"Oh my god I _love_ this song." Molly exclaimed

"Onerepublic, nice." Zander said smiling, but he was confused. Why was she talking to him? She never paid that much attention to him before, and he kind of thought she hated him since she's always trying to crush Gravity 5.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Molly couldn't take it anymore she had to let Zander know how she felt.

"Um Zander, I have to tell you something." She said confidently. He looked at her weirdly.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I was wondering if you and I could go out sometime." She said

Zander did not see that coming. Molly Garfunkel was asking him out. Well she is the prettiest girl he's ever seen…No, he couldn't. No matter how stunning she looked tonight, he had to control himself.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Molly" Zander said bravely.

Molly looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes.

Molly choked back tears. She knew it "B-but Zander, I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out. Molly gasped and covered her mouth.

"_Did I really just say that?"_ Molly thought.

Zander was so shocked at the moment, but he hid it "Molly, I-"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you and your friends, I really love you, and I just want a chance with you." She said. At that moment Molly didn't care that she sounded desperate and vulnerable. She just wanted to be with Zander.

"I'm sorry Molly; we're just not right for each other."

"Zander, please I'm so sorry." Tears were falling out of her eyes now.

"It's too late to apologize, Molly. I'm sorry." And with that he walked away. He couldn't stand seeing her cry anymore.

She sat down on the bench and sobbed, little did she know tears were falling out of Zander's eyes as he walked away from her.


End file.
